Many vehicles include cargo areas having a relatively flat floor leading to a door, such a liftgate, tailgate or hatchback. The door typically pivots away from the flat floor to facilitate access to the cargo area. As a result of the relatively flat cargo area floor, some objects stored in the cargo area may shift during vehicle travel or otherwise come to rest against the door. Upon movement of the door away from the floor, these objects may roll, slide or otherwise fall out of the cargo area. Particularly with a hatchback or liftgate that pivots vertically away from the cargo floor, it can be difficult to prevent cargo from falling out of the vehicle upon opening the liftgate.